We'll Make It Through
by DeadlyPrecious
Summary: Edward and Bella are married with a daughter. Bella just found out a very big suprise. Edward works non stop and Bella is getting tired of it. Will they be able to over come their problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! Ok so this is my new story called WE'LL MAKE IT THROUGH. I really like it so far, and I hope you guys to as well. Please review and tell me what you think!!**

I walked into the bedroom, to see my husband filling out paper work and typing on his lap top of course. He is the CEO of a large music company and is always working. We have been married for 3 years and have a beautiful daughter named Clara who is 2. We were high school sweethearts who both wanted to get married right away, but decided it would be better to wait. His brother and sister are Emmett and Alice. Alice's fiancé is Jasper, who is Rosalie's twin brother. Rosalie is also Emmett's wife. I guess you could call us, the popular crowd in High school.

So here we are now. I'm 25 and Edward is 26. Clara was a honeymoon baby, she wasn't planned, but we wouldn't have it any other way.

Lately, the tension has been thick between Edward and me. To be honest, I was a little afraid of his reaction to what I am about to tell him. I just found out I am 4 weeks pregnant.

Don't get me wrong, we are still madly in love; it's just been harder to show it.

Our life hasn't always been like this. He was just recently promoted to CEO.

"Hey baby." I said as I crawled into bed with him.

"Hey sweetheart." He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then got back to his work.

"Can we talk?" I began nervously.

"Bella, I'm really busy right now, can it wait till later?" he asked, still not looking up from his work.

That did it for me. I don't know what happened, but something inside me snapped. I stood up from the bed and went over to the foot of it.

"NO edward!!! It can't wait!" I screamed. "If you don't care enough about me to not even fucking look up from you work, so I can tell you, I'm having your child, then whatever." I screamed and he stared at me shocked.

"This has got to stop Edward! Do you even know what your own daughter looks like anymore?! Every morning when we eat breakfast, she asks, 'where's daddy?' and I tell her at work and the same thing when we eat lunch and when I put her to bed!

Are you the one that has to wake up to an empty bed every day? Are you the one who has to wonder if her husband even wants her anymore? Are you the one who is scared shitless right now?!" I yelled. "No, you're not! You know I love you Edward, with all my heart, but things have got to change!" I said and he shoved everything off his lap and came over to me.

He grabbed me in his arms and hugged me so tight it almost knocked the breath out of me. He buried his head in between my neck and hair. I instantly felt bad for what I said, but we both knew they needed to be said. He picked me up and carried me over to bed and I started sobbing.

"God Bella, you're right. I am a horrible husband and a horrible father." He said, almost on the verge of tears himself.

"I never said that Edward. I just miss my husband. What happened to the man I married?" I asked. "I know he's still here."

"I'm so sorry Bella. You will never know how sorry I am for being like this. You know that you and Clara mean the world to me, and I would spend every minute of the day with you if I could." He said and paused for a minute. "Are you really pregnant?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yea. Are you mad?"

"Never. I swear Bella, I am going to try, no, I'm going to be here more. I'm taking the rest of the week off." He said. I stared into his beautiful green eyes, and for the first time in a long time, I saw _my_ Edward. Not Edward the business man, _my _Edward. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him with all the love and passion I was feeling. Wow, bipolar much Bella? He immediately reciprocated and I pulled him on top of me.

His tongue swept over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted. His hands started roaming over my sides, and I broke this kiss to whisper "Make love to me."

He nodded and was about to remove my shirt when we heard Clara start to cry. Damn.

"I'll go get her." I said and started to get up, but Edward stopped me.

"Can I go?" he asked.

"Of course Edward, she's your daughter, you don't have to ask." I told him and pecked his lips. He got up and walked out of the room.

I really, really hope we will be ok now.

**Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me, reviews are my muse!!! Also, if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see in this story, please feel free to tell me any!! Also, this is just the started chapter, so I promise the others will be longer!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you so much for all of your awesome support!! You guys are so awesome. This isn't a heartbreak story, it's an exb story. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This morning when I woke up, I expected it to be just like every other morning. But, I was greeted by my husband. I immediately remembered the events of last night.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hey handsome." I replied and smiled as I remembered the way we would always say good morning.

"Bella, I love you so much." He said and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "And I'm so sorry. I will spend forever making it up to you and Clara if that's what it takes." He said with sincerity burning in his eyes.

"Baby, there is nothing to make up for. I understand that you job requires you to work a lot, but all I'm asking is for you to be here more. We miss you." I told him while stroking his face softly.

"I miss you guys to baby." He said and buried his face in my neck.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said then got a pained look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, last night, when you were yelling at me, I kept thinking that you were going to want a divorce." He admitted. I suddenly panicked.

"Do you want a divorce?"

"NO! Of course not Bella. I was terrified that you would want one." He said and I relaxed. Suddenly he disappeared under the covers and I felt his lips on my stomach, while his hands went to my sides.

"Hi baby. I'm your daddy. I love you very much, and you better not cause to much trouble for mommy." He said and I laughed at the last part, even though my eyes were welling up with tears. When he came back up, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him softly. He is still just as romantic.

EPOV:

God, I can't believe I have been such an ass. How could I treat the 2 most important people in my life like this? Now it's the 3 most important people.

I smiled at that thought. I can't believe she is pregnant. We both agreed that we wanted more kids, but we didn't plan this. But to me, that makes it even more special.

Last night, while I was watching Bella sleep, an idea came to me. I was going to take her on a one week romantic getaway, just the two of us. We owned a house in Maui and we both loved it there. It was beautiful, right on the beach. Now, I just need to call Alice to see if she will watch Clara for us.

I already called the man that takes over when I'm on my vacation and he said that he can handle it. Lucky for me, I get a month's vacation every six months.

I heard Clara start to cry, so I told Bella to go get ready for the day and I will get Clara fed and dressed. I walked into her room and smiled, watching her bounce in her bed and hold her arms out to me.

"Dada!" she squealed.

"Hey baby girl." I said and picked her up, hugging her close to me. I carried her down stairs and sat her down at her chair at the table. "What do you want for breakfast princess?"

"Pancake!" she said and I nodded. I was putting in her pancake to cook when Bella came downstairs.

"Smells good." She said and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. I was suddenly reminded of that one time during our honeymoon, but was broke out of my reverie by Bella.

"It's burning lover boy. Stop thinking about our honeymoon and make breakfast." She said jokingly. Apparently she remembered too.

I quickly flipped it onto the plate and gave it to my beautiful daughter. Thankfully she likes it a little burned.

I made Bella's, then mine and sat down at the table with them.

"Work dada?" Clara asked and her eyes started to well up with tears, thinking that I had to go to work. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her head.

"No sweetie, dada's not going to work for a while."

"Yay!" she cheered and climbed into her own chair. Bella gave me a curious look, but let it go for now.

"These are great babe." Bella said and kissed me. God, how could I have gone so long without her kisses?

"Thanks." I said. "Clara, what would you like to do today sweetie? We can do whatever you want." I told her.

"Zoo?" I nodded "movie" I nodded again "shop?" she asked I laughed.

"Aunt Alice has taught you well." I told her and she giggled. "But yes, we can do all of that."

We cleaned up and Bella said she would dress her. I took that chance to call Alice.

"Well well well, look who decided to take time to call." She said.

"Hey Ali. Before you say anything, Bella and I had a talk. I'll explain later, but can you do me a favor?"

"Depends." She said grumpily. I must have woken her.

"I need you to watch Clara for a week. I have a trip planned for Bella and I. We desperately need some time together." I begged her.

"Of course Edward." she said

"Thank you so much. Oh, I hear Bella coming, I'll call you later." I said quickly.

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too." I said.

BPOV:

"Thank you so much. Oh, I hear Bella coming, I'll call you later. Love you too." I heard Edward say and I froze. Was he cheating on me? Why else would he hang up when I came into the room?

"Hey, who were you talking to?" I asked him.

"Alice." He said. Well, that explains the 'I love you', but what about the other part. He must have seen the suspicion on my face, because he said "I'm planning something for you."

I relaxed immediately, then I felt bad for doubting him. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella." he said and took Clara from my arms and kissed my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your awesome reviews guys!!! I'm having so much fun writing this story and the good part is…I can type without pain now!!! Lol my burn is fading away. Ok so, there is my updating schedule on my profile if you want to check that out. **

**Also, **_**A is for Angel**_**…Taylor Lautner does have a nice body….but I like Robby P better lol. **

**Ok so on with the story…. *charges towards typing* wait did that make since??**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Today was the first day that Edward was going back to work since 'the incident'. He had a big business meeting in Seattle, so thankfully he would be there if I needed anything since I was going shopping with Alice and Rose. Then, tonight, Edward was taking me out to dinner. He also said that I would find out what he was planning.

"Bye sweetheart, I'll call you this afternoon ok?" He said. Then, he knelt down and kissed my stomach.

"Ok, I love you." I told him with a quick kiss. He was about to open the door, but was run into by our little ball of energy. We really need to stop letting her around Alice, I thought jokingly.

"I love you dada." She said and hugged his leg. He smiled down at her and set down his briefcase so he could pick her up.

"I love you too, sweetie. Have fun with mommy ok? Don't give her to much trouble." He said and kissed her forehead. I took her from his arms and he smiled at us.

"Bella, if you need anything, please call me." He said in a pleading voice and I saw the worry in his eyes. Some days my morning sickness was really bad, some days it was very mild.

"I promise, now go or you'll be late." I said with a smile and hit his butt.

He left and I went upstairs to get Clara and I dressed.

"Momma, how come dada has to go to work?" she asked with a pout that was identical to mine when I pouted.

"Because, when you get older, you have to work." I told her and she nodded. I picked her up and went into my room, so I could get dressed.

I sat her down on the bed, and went to my closet. I pulled on a cashmere sweater dress and some black leggings. When we first got married, I would have never even thought about wearing clothes this expensive, but then Edward all but forced the black card in my hand and shoved me out the door to Niemen Marcus. Some time's I feel bad that he has to do all the work, but he always tells me that I shouldn't have to work. I did my makeup very lightly, with just some black eyeliner and foundation.

I walked over to the food of my bed and Clara walked over so we were the same height. We gave each other Eskimo kisses and laughed.

"I love you."

"Love you too Momma." She said and kissed my cheek. "What we do today?" she asked.

"Well, we are going shopping. You are just growing so fast that you need new clothes." I told her while I tickled her. Her adorable laughter filled the room.

"Is aunt alice coming?" she asked.

"What would a shopping trip be without Aunt Alice?" I said and she giggled. We walked downstairs and Alice and Rose were already there since they had a key.

"Ready to shop girlies??!" Alice asked and we all nodded. I locked the house and set the alarm before getting Clara in her car seat. I got into the car and started it. Alice was beside me and Rose was in the back with Clara. We drove all the way to Seattle since that was the only good mall around.

"Let's go to Nordstrom first." Alice said and Rose agreed.

"You guys go ahead, Clara and I are going to go shop for some stuff for her first ok?" I told him.

"No Bella, we'll come with you, we are shopping partners after all." Alice argued.

"No Alice, I promise its fine. You two go ahead I can tell you are bouncing inside." I laughed and they finally agreed.

Most of the time, two year olds had to be in a stroller, but Clara was very well behaved and held my hand without a fight. We walked into our favorite kids store and Clara's eyes immediately lit up when she saw a purple sundress. I laughed at her and we went over to look at it.

"Can I get it momma?" she asked and gave me her pout. The dress was adorable, and would look great on her.

"Of course sweetie." I said and handed her the dress in her size. She liked to carry her own clothes. I noticed a man that was with his son staring at me, and then he winked. I tried not to cringe, but I failed. He started walking over to us with his son and I picked up Clara, hoping he would see my wedding ring.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He said.

"Hello." I said, trying to be polite. He smiled and I instinctively took at step back. "I'm Bella."

"Who is this pretty little one?" he questioned gesturing to Clara.

"This is Clara." I told him and out of politeness I asked. "Who is this?"

"This is Eric."

"O, well, it's nice to meet you, but we better get going." I told him and tried to step away, but he blocked me. Oh Hale no.

"Excuse Me." I said through clenched teeth.

"Wait, I just wanted to ask you if you would like to get a bite to eat in the food court." He said and took a step closer to me. I looked to the side to see if I could slide out. Then, I heard…Edward's voice?

"Newton, would you step away from my wife?" He asked and wrapped a protective arm around my waist. I sighed in relief and leaned into Edward.

"Th…This is your wife?" He questioned with wide eyes. What the hell is going on?

"Yes, now we gave you an hour and a half lunch break, so I suggest that you go take it." Edward said through clenched teeth. He nodded, grabbed his kid and left.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" he said and kissed my head.

"Yea, but what are you doing here, not that I don't want you here, because I do?" I asked him.

"Well, we have an hour and a half off from the meeting for lunch and I called you phone, but you must have left it in the car, because you didn't answer. So then I called alice, and she told me what store you were in, so now I am going to take my lovely wife and daughter to lunch in the food court." He said with a smile.

"Dada!" Clara squealed and she lifted her arms out to him, and he picked her up.

"Hey baby girl." He said and kissed her nose.

"Ok, let me pay for this and we can go ok?" I asked and he nodded. I paid for the sun dress and we walked hand in hand out of the store to the food court.

"Where should we eat?" I asked him.

"Chick-fil-a?" he asked and I nodded. "Go find a table and I'll get our food. You want the same?" he asked.

"Yes please." I said and went to go find us a table.

When he came back with our food, I opened Clara's box and put it on the table in front of her. "Are Jasper and Em here too?" I asked him. They also worked at the music company only one position below Edward, so I'm sure they were at the meeting as well.

"No, they are still working on some papers they didn't finish before the meeting, that we need for the next portion." He explained with a shrug.

"Bella!! Edward!!" came a familiar voice, but I couldn't place it. I looked up and saw the face and immediately recognized her.

"Angela!!! Hey, how are you?" I asked her and gave her a hug.

"I'm good! You?"

"I'm really great. Here, sit down." I told her and she sat down. We met Angela in college, but then she hooked up with a guy named James, and he forbid her to hang out with us anymore. "Are you and James still together?" I asked her trying not to cringe at his name.

"Oh God no! I finally came to my senses after we graduated. I'm so so so sorry I listened to him in college." She said and looked at the floor with a frown.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Shit happens, you know?" I said, trying to get her to laugh and it worked.

"Yea. Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is our daughter Clara."

"Hi Clara." She said and shook her hand.

"Hello." Clara said and smiled.

"She beautiful. I can't decide who she looks more like." She said with a laugh. She was always great with kids. I could tell Clara really liked her, because normally, she wouldn't even say hi to someone she didn't know.

"How are you Edward." she asked him kindly.

"I'm great Angela." He said.

"Are you here with anyone?" I asked her.

"No, I just got here, trying to find some clothes for my new job." She said. I'm sure it was a journalist job, because that's what we both majored in.

"Well, Alice and Rose are here, why don't you shop with us?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan." She said.

"You want some?" I asked her and motioned towards my chicken that I would never eat all of.

"No thanks, I just ate before I came." She said with a smile. We all finished eating, and Edward had to go back to work.

"I love you baby, I'll see you tonight." He said and kissed me chastely. "I love you baby girl." He said and kissed Clara on the forehead.

"It was great seeing you again Angela." He said and gave her a hug.

"You too Edward." she said, returning the hug.

"Bye guys." He said and left.

I stuck my arm out like a super hero flying and said "Lets shop!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Ok, so I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update for about 3 weeks. I am going on vacation, and I won't have internet access. It really sucks, but I'm excited to see my family. Also, I just wanted to thank all of you who are loyal reviewers. It means so much to me when I get a review saying how much you liked the chapter, and also when you tell me what you would like to see, or what I can do better. **

_**So, I have a mission for all of you while I'm gone.**_

**Everyone think up some things you would like to see in the story, and I will try to include them. All you have to do is send me a review, or pm telling me what your idea is. Don't be afraid if your idea is stupid or not, just go for it. It can be romantic, silly, sad, and many others. Please tell me your ideas!!!! I love to hear what you want to see in my stories! Thanks a ton in advance.**

**~DeadlyPrecious**


	5. Chapter 5

**  
I Don't own Twilight…or Edward :(**

Hey guys! Ok sorry it's been awhile, but it's here now. Also, could you do me a favor and check out my new Story Life's Little Choice's? That would be so fucking awesome!! Also, thanks to my awesome beta, Spunkasaurus.

----

"So, how have you been?" I asked her. I really missed Angela.

"Good. It's nice to see you and Edward are still going strong," she said with a smile that I returned. She never really liked to talk about herself much.

"Any hot guys in your life?" I joked, nudging her with my elbow. She looked down and blushed. "Wait, there is?!"

"Yes, his name is Ben Chaney. We went on a date last night, and I really like him," she admitted.

"Oh! That's great, Angela. I'm really happy for you. You deserve a nice guy," I told her honestly. I pulled my phone out of my purse, and sure enough, I had a missed call from Edward. I guess I didn't hear it earlier. I dialed Alice's number to tell her that Angela would be joining us. I was sure she wouldn't mind, but I just wanted to give her a heads up.

"Hey, Bells. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way. But guess who I have with me?"

"Clara, I hope," she joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, I'm not a horrible mother. But I have Angela Webber with me!" I said, causing Alice to scream. She must have started jumping up and down, because the next thing I heard was a big crash, and then the line went dead.

I just laughed and hung up the phone. "So… I have some news," I told Angela with a smile.

"What is it?" she asked. She always was curious, though she didn't pry.

"Edward and I are expecting another baby," I told her with a shy smile. I wish I'd had a camera with me so I could have captured the look on Angela's face; it was priceless.

"That's great, Bella!" she yelled, hugging me tightly.

_3 days later…_

Today, I was going to Edward's office to surprise him for lunch. He was so sweet and romantic. I couldn't wait for the trip he was taking us on. I walked up to the reception desk and waited patiently. Alice was watching Clara for me.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen. I am here to see my husband," I told her. She nodded, handing me a guest pass. I walked to the elevator and rode up to his floor. As soon as I rounded the corner, my whole life fell apart. Edward and his assistant, Tanya, were standing in front of me kissing.

How could he?!

I angrily stormed around the other hall, over to his office, and opened the door, then slammed it shut and waited for him. About five minutes later, he came in.

"Bella! Hey, what are you doing here?" he said and tried to kiss me, but I stepped back.

"I came to give you lunch, but I even got a free show," I said acidly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I fucking saw you and Tanya, Edward! What do you have to say to that, huh?" I screamed, not caring who heard me.

"Bella, it's not what you think!" he said back, but I didn't listen.

I stormed past him and out the door. I could hear him running after me, so I turned and said with ice in my voice, "Don't even bother coming home tonight." I went down the elevator and through the lobby. I tossed my pass to her, and ran out to my car, crying my eyes out the whole way.

**EPOV**

"Hey, Eddie," Tanya said in her annoying nasally voice. I was trying to make copies of documents, but she kept bothering me.

"Tanya, I told you to stop calling me that," I said sternly. God, she was so annoying. Only Bella can call me Eddie.

"Don't act like you don't love it," she whispered 'seductively' and kissed me. I stood frozen in shock for a moment, but then I came to my senses and pushed her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I shouted in a whisper. She pouted, and was about to say something, but I cut her off. "That's it. You are so fucking fired," I said and walked away.

**BPOV**

"Hey, Ali," I said as I walked into her house to get Clara. I wasn't going to tell her about what happened with Edward; I wasn't ready to talk about it.

Clara fell asleep in the car since it was already around 7. We had stayed at Alice's for a while. Once we got home, I did her nightly routine and put her to bed. I was walking downstairs, and Edward was in the door way. His eyes were red…from crying? I had never seen him look such a mess.

"What the hell, Edward?" I asked. I specifically told him not to come home. I would be lying if I said a small part of me didn't want him to listen. But it pissed me off that he has the nerve to cheat, then come home.

"Bella, please. Just listen to me!" he pleaded with me. I reluctantly nodded and went into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and he sat next to me. "I didn't kiss Tanya -- she kissed me. I was there, making copies, and she just grabbed me and kissed me," he said, taking my hands in his. "Do you honestly believe I would do that to you? Bella, you are fucking everything to me. I would never do that to you…to us," he said, sincerity burning in his eyes.

I was about to say something, but Clara interrupted me by crying. I silently walked upstairs to see what was wrong. I rocked her back to sleep, because she said that she had a bad dream. When I went back down stairs, Edward was gone.

So much for going back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all,

Im very sorry to tell you this, but I will not be continuing my stories. I have been so busy with all of my friends and school and clubs its insane. Also, ive kinda lost my passion for writing. I really want to thank all of you for being so awesome though.

If any of you are interested in continuing any of my stories EXCEPT skyway avenue and with love, please contact me and state your reasoning for wanting to do so. The reason I won't let anyone continue skyway avenue or with love is because they are my babies, and maybe one day I will continue them. Thanks so much.

I love you all very much.

DeadlyPrecious.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone:D

I'm very sorry to say this, but I fucked up. I accidently deleted all of my pm's, with people asking to continue my stories. So, it would be great if you could either review this, or send them again. Very sorry about that.

I'm getting back into the writing thing, just not for Twilight anymore. If any of you are Sarah Dessen fans, and have read Along for the Ride, then it would be awesome for you to check it out. It's called The Ride That Never Ends.

Thanks so much,

DeadlyPrecious


End file.
